


Collection of One-shots

by Vizuci



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizuci/pseuds/Vizuci
Summary: I love ArT x AP <3 Any of these one-shots might become longer





	1. A Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> I love ArT x AP <3 Any of these one-shots might become longer

If one of us were to speak, the magic of the rain would surely disappear. With that thought in mind, the both of us didn’t say anything. Underneath the umbrella, I concentrated on the raindrops that bring calamity in the turmoil stirring in my heart. He, with his bright blue hair and hidden turquoise eyes, stood beside me still hadn’t said anything yet his grip on my hand had tightened as if to say, “I can’t.” I don’t grip back. 

The hope in my heart dies, the rain seems to match the thudding in my heart and I can’t help but choke on something invisible in my throat. I quickly pulled my hand away from hastily gave him the umbrella. I stared downwards whispering in a rushed voice, “Sorry,” and ran away from him as the magic in the rain crumbled to fragments that left me beaten beneath the dark cloudy sky. 

Stupid- Stupid- I’m such an idiot. I tried to ignore the burning in my eyes. It’s the rain- It must be the rain- _It can’t be anything else_.


	2. Playmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for any errors ;_; I'm bad at writing :[[[ and this is a two-shot :^D

“This is your new playmate.” My kind brother, Richter said as he let go of the boy’s hand.    
  


I stared at the boy’s appearance curiously. His hair was in a sleek braid behind him as one of his green eyes similar to mine was covered in medical tape. I held myself back from frowning at how he wouldn’t look up from the floor, glancing at my brother, I asked with fake interest, “What is his name?”   
  


Richter smiled, “Wanderer.”   
  


“His name is Wanderer?” I commented as my eyebrows scrunched up.    
  


Wanderer doesn't say anything as he flinches slightly as if he wasn't used to the name being said.    
  


Seeing this reaction, I questioned him, “Why are you flinching?”    
  


He doesn't reply; his frail begins to shake along with his erratic breathing. As he rushed to compose himself my brother soon put his hand on his shoulder, he had stopped all his actions like a puppet being played. I glanced up at my brother’s face and I saw the barest hint of a frown even though his smile hadn't disappeared.    
  


I ignored the throbbing in my heart.   
  


_ Defect.  _ __  
  


Richter glares at me, causing me to realize my own mistake as I hastily apologized. His glare dissipated as fast as it went. Holding my hand out for Wanderer, I saw the hurt from his eyes as 

 

I tried to hold a cruel laughter back. It was best to keep my attitude in check.   


 

_ He isn't even mine. Useless. Useless. _   


* * *

 

Surprisingly, he takes my hand once Richter left us. I sighed in irritation.   
  


“Let's go play.”   
  


Again, he doesn't respond. Containing my growing annoyance, I tightened my hold on his hand uncaring about the wince that left his body. I never knew how to be gentle.   
  


Searching in my closet, I ask him, “Are you mute?”   
  


No response.   
  


“Wanderer.”   
  


He flinches again; his eyes frantically moving to a different spot on the wooden tiled floor. Even with that, he shakes his head left and right.    
  


“Why is your eye hidden?”    
  


He whispers in the dead silence of my bedroom, “It’s ugly.”    
  


I hummed, waiting for more explanation yet that's all he says.   
  


I was never a good conversationalist. As the rustle of clothes fills the room’s silence with a tension on who will speak; he opens his mouth before me, “I’m sorry.”    
  


I held my breath, I didn't expect that.    
  


Maybe more silence or even questions with the word “why” but an apology was the last thing on my mind. Exhaling my breath say his name again in my mouth that had suddenly become dry, “Wanderer.” 

 

Finally, he looks up at me from my velvet bed he was sitting on. This time, I ignore what his eyes were showing as I gave him the clothes in my hands. For some reason, they felt too heavy; it had made me felt petty and stupid like I was 6 years old again.


	3. Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know anymore- Have fun reading this :0

“When are you going to let me go?” 

The man glared at his lover’s disobedient words. 

He answers his lover back with a question, “why should I let you go?”

His lover sighs the thousandth time in the darkness of the basement. The dusty basement glimmers with nothing but the moonlight streaming in from a small side panel as the chains on his lover’s ankles clanged as he pulls against them. The man no older than his lover stopped glaring at him as he saw the action. His face suddenly became too tired and worn out to fight against his lover again. 

“Can’t you see that I’m helping you?”

His lover doesn’t reply. His lover’s hands rested on his laps, stilling himself for what the man might do. 

Inhaling a breath, the man leaves the room with a sadness haunting his countenance. 

He’ll leave-leave-leave—Why won't he-

Exhaling his breath, the man, Apos tries to calm his shaking.

His lover, Erblu was just too different from him. 


	4. "Isn't that obvious why?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one honestly came out awkward ;-; But I hope you will like it!

“Isn’t that obvious why?” 

Erblu stared at Arme, not able to understand his response. But the place where they are not must have been a problem too. Both of them had decided to look for Apos in Henir. The place was oozing with darkness with the cubes around them only enhancing it. Glave, Henir’s controller had only told them to wander around if they wanted to look for Apos. Since the man himself doesn’t like being around anyone. However, Arme and Erblu only found empty spaces, not hinting at a sign Apos was even here. Due to the tiredness of looking for him, Erblu thought it was best to try to talk to Arme. But all he got back from questioning Arme about why he had joined him into looking for Apos; the celestial being had only puzzlingly replied, “Isn’t that obvious why?”

Of course, Erblu couldn’t understand that as he waited for Arme’s continuation, it never came. Unwilling to stand for the silence, Erblu tried to prompt some more answers out of Arme only to find himself failing miserably. Erblu lets out a sigh as his attempt failed. Giving up, they go to another dimension in Henir. This time, the both of them are welcomed by the Shrine of Dedication site and also Apos. Erblu ran to hug his counterpart who was apparently lying next to the stone gray walls asleep while Arme followed walked next to him slowly. Apos stirred as he was hit by Erblu’s affectionate hug. His eyes opened slowly as he embraces Erblu back. 

“Hello, Erblu and Arme.” Apos greeted back, his voice heavy with sleep and peace. 

Arme looked at Apos who snuggled up to Erblu’s neck with his eyes closed. 

“We were looking for you,” Arme stated as Apos hummed. 

“What are you doing?" Erblu questions innocently. 

The Shrine of Dedication had been where they first had met with each other. 

“Memories,” Apos responded back as his arms slacked around Erblu’s body. 

Apos’s voice now sounded fully awaken as his arm covered in Henir’s marking dangerously glowed as if it wanted to destroy the Goddess’ grace in Erblu.

Arme glanced at the two embracing each other before asking Apos, “Do you want to go outside with us?”

Apos weakly nodded. Erblu soon lets go of him as Apos marches next to Arme’s side. Once there, Arme’s hand gently encases with Apos’s palm and Erblu watches the motion with interest. Arme and Apos never had the best relationship but they could handle it.


	5. Different 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :L Relates to the other chapter "Different". Hope you'll like this chapter.. I originally wanted this to be a separated chapter but gave up :d

He wouldn’t say their memories were painful. A better choice of word would be “bittersweet”. He had hoped too much for him. They weren’t exactly supposed to end this way. At least that’s what he wanted to believe. He wasn’t aware of (his) thoughts about it. (His) lover never did say much. At times his lover would gaze sorrowfully at the sky and when he asks something; a reply was rarely given. 

Yet this time he was alone. His love wasn’t here; he was gone. 

His presence as always wasn’t noticeable by others. His grayish hair flows softly to his back by the breeze passing by peacefully. Even so, the young man’s mind seemed anything but peaceful. He closed his eyes, recalling the memory of how his lover had left him.

Although all he could remember was the blood dripping from his hands as he tried to salvage what was left of his lover’s body in that putrid room with nothing but shadows for comfort. 

“Apostasia. We can’t stay here.” They tell me in my mind. I wish I can ignore it- Wish that such voices don’t exist. But they are the proof that the Goddess has given up on me. My arms covered in henir power throbs painfully as they glowed like the twilight of him leaving. 

Nothing else was said as Apostasia whispered mournfully, “Goodbye, Erblu.” 


	6. Favorite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp- Just enjoy the chapter. I don't know when there may be more updates since I'm dry on ideas :(

“I don’t favor him over you,” Richter states to his younger counterpart, Apos. 

Apos observes at how Richter has his head looking forward and how he doesn’t show signs of anything. Maybe it had some fault due to his power changing to a God, but Apos tries to ignore it. 

Richter was just the changed form of Arme, yet Apos can’t get it out of his mind that Richter doesn’t care for him anymore. Sometimes Apos felt that Richter pay more attention to Erblu than him which had spurred on Apos’s impulsive statement. 

Richter glances at Apos’s expression, confused and befuddled.

Richter signs and questions, “Why would you think that?” 

As Richter awaits for Apos’s response, Richter turns his head forwards again. 

“It felt like that to me.” Apos’s disdain evident in his voice. 

Richter refrained from rubbing his temples. He knew Apos hated himself, believed that he wasn’t worthy of anything, but at times like this, he wishes Apos _believed_ in him. 

Richter steps came to a stop as he faces Apos again. Apos stares back at him. 

“Come over here,” Richter asks, his voice gentle and soft. 

Apos begins to walk forward to him with uncertainty in his footsteps. Without warning, when both of them were only inches apart, Richter pulls Apos to him. Apos closed his eyes, bracing for impact, but widened as he felt something soft on his forehead. Apos can’t help but blush at Richter’s action. He rarely did anything like this. Apos leaves his eyes closed as he felt Richter’s forehead touch his. 

“I care about you, Apos,” Richter whispers intimately in Apos’s flushed ears. 

Apos allows his lips to go upward.


End file.
